Mistletoe
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Falling Skies Christmas AU/Jimmy walks into His Sister coffee shop, But Gets more then he expected. Im balls at Summarys sorry, but please read a review helps alot:)


Disclaimers;  
Don't own falling skies or the characters, this is just a short Christmas fluff AU because its christmas tomorro so why not. BoyXBoy pairing so if don't like then don't read. that is all ENJOY

* * *

Jimmy looked at the decorated window and rolled his eyes. There were twinkling lights and the odd, sparkling bauble draped around the window, along with holly and garlands framing it all. Trust his sister to go all out for the christmas holidays at her coffee shop. He would never admit it to her, but it did make the coffee shop look inviting, compared to the cold, December day. Still, he had a reputation as a grouch to uphold.

Opening the door, the little bell hanging from it dinged, and Cassie looked up from the counter, giving him a wide smile. He smiled back, too glad to have her back in his life to ignore her happiness at seeing him. Four years of college on the East Coast, and then three years in Milan modeling had separated him from his family for too long. He had missed too much of their lives. Like Cassie opening a coffee shop in their hometown.

He went up to the counter, and Cassie leaned over to give him a quick hug. She asked, "Your usual?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you go wait over by the milk station, and I'll have your espresso right up."

Raising his eyebrow, he looked around the shop and didn't see any other workers, and he knew she usually had at least one other staff member on the floor with her. Mentally flipping through the schedule he had seen earlier in the week, he asked, "Where's Maggie?"

"Family emergency. I'm holding down the fort."

"If you need help-?"

"No, it's fine, big bro. It's actually a slow night." Looking around the shop again, he just saw a couple sitting at a table by the windows, and a guy reading a book over by the milk station. He nodded at Cassie, but he planned on sticking around until closing just in case anyone gave Cassie trouble. Plus, he would feel better walking her to deposit the day's receipts at the bank. She'd know what he was doing, but he didn't think she would mind, really.

That settled in his mind, he ambled over to the milk station to wait for his espresso. The guy reading his book glanced up briefly with a small smile, but then his gaze was caught again by his book. Probably some really long boring Novel or whatever that thing was called. Jimmy had always preferred his angry birds.

The guy was handsome, definitely older and taller but not by a lot. He had dirt blond hair slightly hidden underneath a black beanie with perfect green eyes surrounded by black glasses, and small plump lips that were slightly chapped. He was actually Jimmy's type, but Jimmy just gave a brief smile back, and turned to watch Cassie. He didn't need to be picking up customers at Cassie coffee shop. It would just make her giddy with little sister glee and it would be all over the family in a matter of minutes.

Cassie came to that end of the counter with a drink in hand, and a devious smile. Loudly she said, "Oh look! You two are under the mistletoe!" Jimmy looked up, and sighed. She must have planned this when she said go stand by the milk station. Usually she liked him to talk to her as she made his drink; he should have guessed she was up to something. This would definitely be all over their family by the end of the night, whether he kissed the guy or not.

Book guy jumped at her loud remark, and looked wildly around. Cassie was pointing up, so Jimmy watched as the guy's gaze flickered up, and then did a double take. It was almost funny, but Jimmy was too busy scowling at Cassie to laugh. Cassie leaned on the counter, and with a wicked grin, said, "Ben, this is my big brother Jimmy. He doesn't bite unless you ask nicely."

Bens gaze finally landed on Jimmys face, and he blushed a fiery red. His mouth fell open, and it obviously took him a second to get his voice back. Closing his mouth with a snap, he then said, "Oh, sorry, I totally didn't see that there, no worries from my end." He waved vaguely around, and continued saying, "I'm sure Cassie isn't serious." Then he glared at Cassie, but it was like a deer glaring at a lion. Cassie always did have the Boland Glare down pat, and this guy didn't stand a chance.

Hell, jimmy didn't stand a chance. He had a version of the Boland Glare, but his sister was immune to it.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for him. Sighing, and rolling his eyes at Cassie, jimmy reached out and tugged Ben down towards him by his collar. He might as well get something out of this. Ben was all flailing limbs, and "wow dude?" but jimmy easily contained one arm by grabbing his hand, and he let the other flounder since it wasn't in danger of knocking over the milk. Letting go of Bens collar, he wrapped his hand around Bens jaw, and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss.

The instant their mouths touched, Ben stilled, and a small moan ground out of his throat. It was the most erotic sound Jimmy had heard in ages, and he stepped closer to Ben leaning up, and kissed him deeper, hoping for more.

Before it got too good, Jimmy heard Cassie loudly say, "Okay, let's keep it PG, people!"

Realising where he was, and that he didn't know Ben from a hole in the wall, Jimmy broke the kiss and let go of his hand, but didn't step away. Ben seemed a little unsteady on his feet. Ben was blinking his eyes open with long, slow sweeps of his eyelashes, and Jimmy itched to kiss him again. To keep that all under bay, Jimmy just said, "Don't call me dude," as he stepped further back, keeping a steady hand on Bens shoulder now. He sounded a little husky, and he caught Cassie's smirk in the corner of his eye.

Cassie said, "Here's your hot-chocolate, Benji."

That seemed to snap Ben out of his daze, and he whirled around, stepping away from Jimmy to grab his drink. Cassie was smirking at him, and he turned red again, but still peeked a glance at Jimmy.

Now it was Jimmy's turn to smirk. A ruffled Ben was too cute not to.

Ben said, "Okay. I'm just gonna, you know what, go. I think." He peeked at Jimmy from under his eyelashes, and Jimmy found the coy look lethal. Ben then made his unsteady way out of the coffee shop, the bell tinkling on his way out. Jimmy was too rooted to the spot by that look to stop him.

He turned to Cassie, but before he could demand information, Cassie held out his espresso, and said, "I put your number on his cup. He'll probably call. Ben has guts." She then grinned wickedly at him, and took a picture of his face on her phone. He grabbed for it, but she danced out of reach with a laugh. She then turned her phone around, and there in all their glory were Jimmy and Ben kissing. Jimmy felt his ears heat up, but the smile on Cassie's face was too genuine for him to be truly mad.

Besides, it was a good picture.

With one more glower at Cassie, that he didn't really mean, Jimmy took his drink and settled on the couch in the corner, where he could see everything unobstructed. Taking his i phone out of his jacket pocket, he settled in for the night. Just then his phone vibrated in his hand, he unlocked it up to see there was a text message from Ben. "So does your number on my cup mean you didn't mind kissing me?"

Jimmy grinned into his cup before putting it down to type. "My number on your cup means that Cassie is presumptuous. Me kissing you was the sign I didn't mind."

Ben wrote back almost before Jimmy had the chance to take a sip, and with that, they were off into a texting exchange full of flirting and witticisms that lasted the rest of the night. They agreed on a date on that coming Friday, just as Cassie was finishing closing the shop, and Jimmy knew he would have to thank Cassie somehow.

With something big, sparkling, and multiple carats. He had a feeling it would be worth it, though.

* * *

Thanks for reading!;)


End file.
